Morning after Dark
by CocoRose
Summary: Na de dood van de belangrijkste persoon in Maya's leven veranderd alles. Verblind door haat en verdriet gaat ze op zoek naar degene die dit op zijn geweten heeft en om dit doel te bereiken gaat ze over lijken - Full summary inside.
1. Proloog

**[Full Summary]** Maya Wolkenveldt is een negentienjarige heks voor wie alles mee lijkt te zitten. Na de dood van de belangrijkste persoon in haar leven veranderd echter alles. Verblind door haat en verdriet gaat ze op zoek naar degene die dit op zijn geweten heeft en om haar einddoel te bereiken gaat ze over lijken. Weet ze zich staande te houden terwijl de wereld om haar heen uit elkaar valt, de grens tussen goed en kwaad vervaagt en de mensen die ze liefhad zich steeds meer van haar vervreemden? Zal ze in staat zijn zich opnieuw open te stellen en zichzelf en anderen van de ondergang weten te redden? Of is er welicht hulp uit een onverwachte hoek?

_* Dit is mijn eerste fanfic, reviews en opbouwende kritiek zijn dus zeer gewaardeerd.  
_

* * *

**Proloog**

Hij leek te slapen. Zijn ogen waren gesloten en hij leek ontspannen en zorgeloos, iets wat ze nog niet eerder bij hem gezien had. Geruisloos liep ze naar hem toe met haar toverstok op zijn lichaam gericht. Aan het voeteneind van het bed stond ze even stil, haar uitgestoken hand trilde. Ze deed nog een paar passen in zijn richting, ze was nu nog maar enkele centimeters van hem vandaan. Ze bracht haar toverstok naar zijn keel. Het was doodstil in het huis. Er was geen geluid behalve zijn ademhaling en haar eigen hartslag. "_Doe het dan, zwakkeling"_ sprak ze streng tegen zichzelf_._ Haar toverstok raakte zijn keel. Plotseling opende hij zijn ogen.

"Doe het," beval hij. Hij pakte haar polsen vast en legde haar met een simpele beweging op het bed.  
Het gebeurde in een fractie van een seconde, hij had haar niet eens de kans gegeven tegen te spartellen.

"Doe het dan," zei hij met zijn kaken op elkaar geklemd terwijl hij haar schouders in het donzen dekbed drukte.  
Zijn grijze ogen waren gevuld met een emotie die ze niet kon thuisbrengen.

"Dood me," fluisterde hij met zijn gezicht enkele centimeters van die van haar verwijderd.  
Zijn doordringende staalgrijze ogen gefixeerd op die van haar.  
Haar toverstok nog altijd tegen zijn keel geheven.

"Ben je niet bang?" vroeg ze terwijl ze haar toverstok steeds harder tegen zijn huid duwde.  
Haar adem werd onregelmatiger en op de een of andere manier lukte het haar niet om haar hand stil te houden.

"De dood is al lang niet meer iets om te vrezen," antwoordde hij achteloos.


	2. Perfect Stranger

**Hoofdstuk 1  
**Perfect stranger

_Een paar maanden eerder...  
_

"Oh, mam. Ik ga tenminste, dat is toch goed?" kreunde Maya terwijl ze naar het pakketje in haar moeders armen keek.

"Doe het dan voor je vader, dit is belangrijk voor hem. Trouwens, je wilt morgen toch niet zo in _de Ochtendprofeet_ staan, of wel?" antwoordde ze.

"Het kan me niet schelen hoe ik in de Ochtendprofeet sta, mam,"

"Hier. Hij staat je vast prachtig." zei haar moeder terwijl ze het pakketje in uitgestrekte armen hield.

Maya besloot zich erbij neer te leggen en pakte het pakketje aan. Het was tenslotte maar één avond, een paar uurtjes die ze door moest brengen in een ruimte met de mensen die zich de vrienden van haar vader noemden, maar eigenlijk allemaal kwamen voor hun eigen profijt, en een paar hoge piefen van het ministerie met dure gewaden en opgetrokken neuzen.

Haar moeder glimlachte tevreden en verliet de kamer. "Roep je even als je omgekleed bent?"

Maya knikte en tilde de deksel van het pakketje op. In de doos lag een keurig opgevouwen gewaad. Het was een prachtig crèmekleurige jurkje, gedrapeerd vanaf onder het strakke hartvormige borststuk dat was ingelegd met minuscule kristallen. Ze trok de jurk aan, ritste hem dicht en keek bekritiserend naar zichzelf in de spiegel. Het zachte wit stak mooi af tegen haar bronskleurige huid. Ze moest bekennen dat ze, hoe vervelend ze feestjes als deze ook vond, ze niet kon ontkennen dat ze het op de een of andere manier toch wel een beetje leuk vond. Ze hield ten slotte wel van feestjes, alleen niet van dit soort.

"Lieverd, ben je klaar? We willen gaan!" riep haar moeder vanaf onderaan de trap.

Maya glimlachte tevreden, schoot een paar bijpassende schoenen aan en rende naar beneden.

Onderaan de trap stonden haar ouders. Haar vader gekleed in een chique lang gewaad en haar moeder was gehuld in een prachtige bordeauxrode jurk die lichtjes over de grond sleepte.

"Zie je wel, ik zei toch dat je er prachtig uit zou zien?" glimlachte ze trots van onder de trap. Haar vader knikte instemmend.

Het voldeed aan al Maya's verwachtingen. Zowel positief als negatief. Ongemakkelijk stond ze tussen haar ouders in. Glimlachend op de juiste momenten terwijl onbekende gezichten verwonderd van haar naar haar vader keken en zeiden hoe groot en mooi ze wel niet was geworden en hoe lang het al wel niet geleden was dat ze haar voor het laatst hadden gezien. Als ze niet beter had geweten was ze gevleid geweest door al die complimentjes en lovende woorden, maar ze wist dat als haar vader niet bij het ministerie had gewerkt minstens de helft van deze mensen niet eens geweten had wie ze was. Het liefst ging ze hier zo snel mogelijk weg, maar ze wilde haar vader nu niet teleurstellen. Haar ouders hadden haar altijd geaccepteerd zoals ze was en dit was haar moment om iets terug te doen.

Een man met lang sluikblond haar en een lang zwart gewaad kwam op hen afgelopen. In zijn hand droeg hij een zwarte stok, gesierd met op de bovenkant een zilveren slangenkop met opengesperde kaken.

"Dag Romeo, Adeline," zei hij langzaam. Zijn stem klonk akelig en niets aan deze man beviel haar. Zijn neus was opgetrokken alsof hij iets vies rook.

"Goedenavond Lucius," antwoordde haar vader kalm.

Maya herkende de man weer. Het was Lucius Malfidus, hij werkte ook bij het Ministerie. Ze had haar ouders weleens over hem horen praten.

Neerbuigend keek hij haar vanuit zijn ooghoeken aan. "Dus dit is… Maya,"

"Ja, dat ben ik," antwoordde ze bruusk. Haar vader pakte haar arm vast en kneep er zachtjes in. Ze wierp de man een ongemeende glimlach toe.

"Ik weet niet waar mijn zoon Draco is, anders had ik jullie graag even aan elkaar voorgesteld,"

"Ach, wat jammer nou. Ik had hem graag ontmoet," antwoordde Maya sarcastisch. "Ik ga even naar het toilet, als jullie me even willen excuseren?" Ze wachtte niet op antwoord maar draaide zich gelijk om en ging op zoek naar het toilet.

"Het temperament van haar vader en de schoonheid van haar moeder zie ik. Heb je haar niet geleerd dat ze daarmee in de problemen kan komen Wolkenveldt?" hoorde ze Lucius nog zeggen terwijl ze zich een weg baande door de menigte.

Ze hoefde niet eens naar de WC maar ze moest iets verzinnen om daar weg te kunnen voordat ze uit zou vallen tegen die zak. Het bezoekje aan het toilet duurde haar veel te kort, ze had nog totaal geen intentie om terug te gaan. Ze liep een verlaten gang door en dwaalde daar enkele minuten rond terwijl ze naar de schilderijen van voorgaande Ministers van Toverkunst kwam. Aan het einde van de gang stond een deur op een kier. Ze wist dat dit het moment was om zich om te draaien, maar zoals gewoonlijk won haar nieuwsgierigheid het van haar verstand. Achter de deur ging een donkere kamer schuil. Het licht van de maan die door de gordijnen scheen legde een blauwe gloed over de kamer. Enkele meubels tekende zich lichtjes af tegen het maanlicht. Het leek op een kantoor, met veel boeken en documenten maar voor de rest kon ze niets zien. Met een zucht plofte ze neer op een van de banken die langs de muur stond, ze sloot haar ogen en genoot heel even van de stilte voordat ze zich weer terug moest keren naar het feestgeweld.

"Op de vlucht?" vroeg een stem plotseling.

Maya schrok van die plotselinge onderbreking van de stilte. Ze greep naar haar toverstok, maar realiseerde zich dat ze een jurk droeg en haar toverstok niet bij zich had. Ze keek in de richting waar de stem vandaan kwam. Haar ogen waren nog niet goed gewend aan het donker. Met moeite kon ze de omtrek van een jongen onderscheiden in het maanlicht. Hij zat in een grote fauteuil aan de andere kant van de kamer.

"Ik hou niet zo van feestjes," antwoordde ze. "Of nou ja, niet deze." Dat ze haar toverstok niet bij zich had gaf haar een redelijk onveilig gevoel, maar te horen aan de stem van de jongen kon hij niet veel ouder zijn als haar. "En jij? Waarvoor ben jij op de vlucht?"

"Je kunt beter vragen voor wat niet," antwoordde hij na een korte stilte. "Maar laten we zeggen dat ik ook niet zo van feestjes houd,"

"Hm," mompelde Maya. Ze stond op en liep naar het raam, waardoor ze uit kon kijken over heel Londen. Waar ze precies was wist ze niet. Ze gokte dat ze ergens op het Ministerie van Toverkunst was.

Een kriebel schoot door haar maag bij het zien van al die duizenden lichtjes in de nacht. Het gaf haar een gevoel van vrijheid en zorgeloosheid.

"Het zou heerlijk zijn om hier weg te gaan," zei de jongen plotseling. Hij stond nu nog maar op een paar meter afstand en naderde langzaam het raam. "Gewoon even –"

"Gewoon even weg van hier, weg van alles," vulde ze zijn zin aan.

"Ja," zei hij instemmend. Hij leunde op de vensterbank terwijl hij naar buiten staarde over de talloze gebouwen en straten, verlicht door lantaarns en autolichten. De mensen leken zo kwetsbaar en klein vanaf deze hoogte.

Minutenlang staarden ze zwijgend uit het raam. Ze wisten niet wie degene was die naast hen stond, hoe de ander eruit zag of hoe de ander heette. En gek genoeg hadden ze geen van beiden de behoefte om naar een van die dingen te vragen. Het was juist de onbekendheid die het zo gemoedelijk maakte.

"Misschien moet ik maar eens terug gaan. Mijn ouders denken vast dat ik verdronken ben in de WC of zo," zei ze glimlachend. Met tegenzin scheurde ze haar blik los van het nachtelijke panorama van Londen.

"Ja, ik moet zo ook maar eens gaan," antwoordde hij. "Misschien… misschien zie ik je nog eens,"

Maya lachte. "Hm, zelfs als we elkaar nog eens voorbij zouden lopen, je zult niet eens weten dat ik het ben,"

"Nou," de jongen rommelde in zijn binnenzak, "Lumo –"

Maya pakte zijn hand vast en richtte zijn toverstok naar de grond. "Sst," fluisterde ze. Ze drukte kort haar lippen op zijn wang en zonder nog iets te zeggen verliet ze de donkere kamer.


	3. Beginning of the end

_[Special thanks to Cicillia voor haar reviews, jeej!]_

**Hoofdstuk 2  
**Beginning of the end

"Oh lieverd! Daar ben je. Je bent net op tijd, kom," zei haar moeder terwijl ze Maya aan haar hand meetrok door de menigte.

Voorin de zaal was een podium met een spreekgestoelte, de zaal die tien minuten geleden nog gevuld was met lange houten tafels vol hapjes en drankjes stond nu vol met honderden stoelen in keurige rijen uitgezet. Maya nam plaats naast haar moeder op een van de stoelen voor het podium.

Een lange, donkere man met kort zwart haar nam plaats achter het gestoelte in het aanzicht van honderden tovenaars. Zijn lange paarsblauwe gewaad maakte zijn verschijning nog indrukwekkender en het zilverdraad waarmee het was afgewerkt schitterde in het licht van duizenden, oogverblindende flitsen die afkomstig waren van de fotocamera's van talloze persfotografen die zich voor het podium hadden opgedrongen. De zaal was rumoerig en onrustig, totdat hij langzaam zijn hand in de lucht hief en vroeg om stilte.

"Dag burgers van Engeland," Onmiddellijk werd het stil in de zaal. Het was een akelige stilte, je kon de spanning voelen. De woorden van haar vader waren duidelijk, kalm en vurig als altijd.

"We zijn hier vandaag niet alleen bijeen gekomen om de dood van onze geliefde vriend, schoolhoofd, en zonder twijfel de meest bekwame tovenaar van onze tijd, Albus Perkamentus, te herdenken – van wie wij nu meer dan ooit de steun en wijze woorden missen – we zijn hier ook om ons ervan bewust te worden dat er moeilijke tijden aan komen. Duistere tijden waarin we elkaar meer dan ooit nodig zullen hebben. We moeten onze handen ineenslaan. De vrede die we jarenlang als vanzelfsprekend hebben gezien, zal waarschijnlijk niet meer zo vanzelfsprekend zijn. We moeten ervoor vechten en samen kunnen we dit doen," terwijl hij dit zei balde hij zijn vuisten, zijn blik was intens en vastberaden, "Want hij is inderdaad terug gekeerd en in de komende tijd zal zijn macht alleen maar toenemen. Alleen samen zijn we opgewassen tegen de Duistere krachten – Samen kunnen wij afmaken waar Albus Perkamentus ooit aan begonnen is."

Bij die laatste woorden barstte de toeschouwers uit in luid applaus. Een bom van flitsen barstte los en haar vader, die voor haar slechts haar vader was maar voor de rest van de wereld beter bekend was als de nieuwe Minister van Toverkunst, werd van alle kanten bestookt met vragen waarbij de journalisten driftig microfoons onder zijn neus drukten. Ze was zo trots op hem, hij had zojuist duizenden mensen moed in gesproken zoals alleen hij dat kon. Naast haar veegde haar moeder een traan weg. Maya sloot haar hand om die van haar moeder en glimlachte.

"Het komt goed, zie je wel?" fluisterde ze haar bemoedigend toe. Maya keerde haar blik weer terug naar haar vader die alle reporters tevreden probeerde te houden met zijn antwoorden terwijl de veren over het perkament krasten en elk woord dat uit zijn mond kwam noteerden.

Plotseling leek alles in een stroomversnelling te gebeuren. Er klonken een aantal snel opeenvolgende, doffe knallen boven het enthousiaste gepraat uit. De schouwers die zonet roerloos aan de zijde van haar en haar moeder hadden gestaan grepen met hun hand naar hun borstzak en grepen naar hun toverstok. Ze keken alert om zich heen terwijl Dwaaloog Dolleman de anderen orders toeriep. De grote zaal vulde zich in enkele seconden met rook en ook de toeschouwers beseften eindelijk dat dit niet bij de toespraak hoorde. Er brak paniek uit. Het geluid van schuivende stoelen, rennende en gillende mensen mengde zich met de dichte grijze rook.

"Mam!" schreeuwde Maya. "MAMA!"

"Maya, breng jezelf in veiligheid!" klonk de stem van haar vader die nu lang niet meer zo kalmerend klonk als bij de toespraak maar nog steeds duidelijk uit alle chaos te onderscheiden was.

Het volgende moment werd ze bij haar bovenarmen gegrepen. Uit alle macht probeerde ze zich los te rukken maar ze was niet opgewassen tegen de sterke mannen die haar meesleurde. _Als ze alleen maar bij haar toverstok had gekund, _maar ze had hem vastgeklemd tussen haar kousenband. Het was nu onmogelijk om daarbij te komen.

"Rustig Maya, we werken voor je vader."

Ze probeerde door de dikke rook de gezichten van een van de mannen te onderscheiden en herkende inderdaad het gehavende gezicht van een van de bewakers die al enkele weken geleden aangesteld en die de afgelopen tijd bij haar in de buurt was geweest bij alles wat ze buiten de deur moest doen. Heel even kalmeerde ze, maar bedacht ze zich weer een ander verontrustend feit. _Waar was haar moeder?_

"MAM! Mama, waar ben je?" schreeuwde ze terwijl ze paniekerig tussen de vele gezichten zocht naar het bekende gezicht van haar moeder.

Plotseling onderscheidde ze haar moeder van de menigte, ze had haar toverstok gericht op een van de dooddoeners, wiens toverstok ook op haar gericht was. Net als de rest droeg hij een lang zwart gewaad en een wit masker waardoor de persoon achter het masker niet aan uiterlijk geïdentificeerd kon worden. In een vlaag van adrenaline wist Maya zich uit de greep te worstelen en rende ze zonder na te denken op haar moeder af. Ze griste onder haar jurk naar de toverstok die tussen haar kousenband en haar been geklemd zat.

"_Impedimenta!"_

De dooddoener leek een stomp in zijn maag te krijgen, vloog door de lucht en kwam een paar meter verderop op de stenen vloer .

"Mama – REN!" schreeuwde Maya.

Op dat moment werd ze weer bij haar bovenarmen gegrepen. Door wie wist ze niet, het kon haar niet schelen. Ze wist alleen dat ze naar haar moeder toe moest. Ze was al verzwakt, een rechtstreekse aanval zou ze niet aankunnen.

"Laat me los, verdomme! Mama – kijk,"

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!,_"

Het gebeurde in een fractie van een seconde. Maya rukte zich los uit de sterke greep en rende op haar moeder af. Een groene lichtflits kwam haar kant op maar scheerde langs haar heen en vond zijn eindbestemming in de maag van haar moeder. Ze kromp ineen en liet zich op haar knieën zakken, haar handen om haar middel geslagen. Haar ogen waren smekend en vol pijn terwijl ze langzaam ineen zakte en haar wang de koude vloer raakte.

"NEE!" Maya rukte zich opnieuw los en rende in volle vaart op de dader af. Adrenaline stroomde door haar lichaam, haar hart klopte op topsnelheid maar voordat ze de dooddoener kon bereiken had hij zijn toverstok al op haar gericht. Een blauwe lichtstraal schoot op haar af en raakte haar in haar maag. Het was alsof ze een ongelofelijk harde stomp in haar maag kreeg. Ze greep naar haar maag en schreeuwde van de pijn.

"_Expeliarmus_," hoorde Maya iemand achter zich schreeuwen. Het was een van de schouwers die zich nu richtte op de dooddoener wiens toverstok enkele meters verderop tegen de grond ketste. Maar voordat de schouwer hem tegen kon houden was hij al weg. Alles wat hij achterliet was dikke zwarte rook op de plek waar hij enkele momenten geleden gestaan had.

"MAM!" Maya rende naar haar moeder en knielde naast haar neer. Ze pakte de ijskoude hand van haar moeder en hield hem stevig vast. _Dit gebeurt niet echt. Het is gewoon een droom. Ik droom…_ zei ze tegen zichzelf terwijl ze haar ogen stevig dichtkneep. Maar toen ze haar ogen weer opende zag ze nog steeds hetzelfde horrorbeeld voor zich. Het was het zielloze lichaam van haar moeder. Haar ogen waren alle levendigheid verloren en haar hoofd bungelde zachtjes naar de zijkant. Haar wang tegen de koude vloer gedrukt. Om hen heen vlogen scherven, brokstukken van kapotgeslagen stenen en groene en rode lichtstralen. Het was totale chaos. Zware mannenstemmen die vervloekingen riepen, gillende mensen die ze zichzelf in veiligheid probeerden te brengen, en zij zat daar alleen verslagen en gebroken neergeknield naast het levenloze lichaam van haar moeder. Ze was weg, voorgoed. Het feit dat ze in levensgevaar was en zich midden op een slagveld bevond leek allemaal zo onbelangrijk. Maya legde haar hoofd op de borst van haar moeder en sloeg haar arm om haar moeders lichaam. Ze kneep haar ogen dicht en wenste vurig dat dit allemaal een nachtmerrie was. Dat ze zo wakker zou worden en de pijn weg was en haar moeder aan haar voeteneind stond om haar te wekken.

Maar het was geen droom.

"Hier is ze," riep een mannenstem.

De stem leek van heel ver te komen, maar werd steeds duidelijker naarmate hij dichterbij kwam.

"Neem haar mee!" zei een andere mannenstem.

Op het moment dat twee onbekende handen Maya aanraakte was ze weer alert en ontwaakte ze uit haar waas.

'Laat me los, verdomme!'

Ze begon wild om zich heen te slaan en schreeuwde om haar moeder. Haar hart klopte op topsnelheid, haar wangen gloeiden en haar longen brandde van het hevige ademen. Ze raakte buiten zichzelf van woede en verdriet en stompte met al haar kracht tegen de borst van de man die haar tilde maar het leek geen effect te hebben.

"_Otium Placidus_,"

Maya's lichaam verslapte zich onmiddelijk en haar oogleden zakten langzaam voor haar ogen. Haar zicht werd langzaam onduidelijker en alles om haar heen vormde zich tot vage gekleurde vakken. Ze liet haar hoofd, dat ineens topzwaar leek te zijn, naar achter vallen en alles werd zwart.


	4. Agnes Colijn

_[/ Sorry, het duurde een tijdje voor het volgende hoofdstuk. Het was een lastig hoofdstuk om te schrijven met weinig dialoog en een hoop beschrijvingen en ik was er nog niet helemaal over uit waar ik heen wilde met het verhaal. Hope you like it! En bedankt voor de reviews, I appreciate it! Tips en opbouwende kritiek is natuurlijk meer dan welkom. /]_

**- Hoofdstuk 3 -  
**Agnes Colijn

Maya werd wakker van een kloppende pijn in haar hoofd. Met moeite opende ze haar ogen, waarna er nog een pijnscheut door haar hoofd schoot veroorzaakt door het plotselinge schelle licht dat recht in haar gezicht scheen. Maya kreunde en wreef in haar ogen. Langzaam wende haar ogen aan het licht. Ze keek de vreemde kamer rond. De witte muren, de lindegroene lakens, de felle lichten… Maya sprong op van het bed. Ver kwam ze niet, ze zat vast. Vast aan talloze buisjes die zich door de huid in haar armen boorden en aan de leren riemen die haar polsen tegen het bed gedrukt hielden en haar met pijnlijk veel kracht terugtrokken. Ze was in St. Holisto's Hospitaal en kon zich niets meer herinneren vanaf het moment dat ze in de armen van een onbekende haar bewustzijn verloor. Het duurde niet lang voordat de volgende klap binnenkwam: Haar moeder. Ze was er niet meer. "_Ze is dood," _fluisterde ze terwijl ze wezenloos naar het plafond staarde. De woorden sneden door haar hart terwijl ze zich constant herhaalden in haar hoofd, alsof de woorden moesten bevestigen dat het echt zo was. Het was alsof alle emotie en gevoel uit haar vloeide. Ze wilde huilen, schreeuwen… maar er gebeurde niets. Haar korte adem stokte alsof iets haar luchtwegen blokkeerde. Ze wist dat niets meer hetzelfde zou zijn. Dat haar moeder weg was, en dat ze nooit meer terug zou komen.

Totaal uit het niets was er de woede in plaats van de pijn. Tranen stroomden over haar wangen, maar ze huilde niet. In tegendeel zelfs. Ze balde haar vuisten en klemde haar kaken op elkaar. De leren riemen om haar polsen die haar ervan weerhielden om te bewegen sprongen open. Gedachteloos en zonder de brandende pijn echt te voelen rukte Maya de slangetjes uit haar armen. Ze gooide de lakens van haar af, de eens zo prachtige jurk hing nu als een vod om haar lichaam. Overal zaten scheuren, gaten en vuile plekken. Maya trok een gewaad van de kapstok aan de andere kant van het kleine kamertje en sloeg die om zich heen. Langzaam opende ze de deur en keek eerst behoedzaam de hal door voordat ze naar buiten stapte en zachtjes de deur achter zich sloot. De stenen witte tegels voelde koud aan onder haar blote voeten terwijl ze door de hal rende richting de lift. 'Vierde verdieping: Spreukschade' stond er op het bordje naast de lift. Het leek een eeuwigheid te duren voordat de lift er was. Ongeduldig wiebelde ze van de een op de andere voet terwijl ze om zich heen keek of er niemand aankwam. _Ping_. De lift was er, langzaam opende de zware liftdeuren zich. Tegelijkertijd verscheen er aan de andere kant van de hal een Heler vergezeld door twee onbekende mannen.

"Mevrouw Wolkenveldt," riep de vrouw verschrikt. "Jongedame! Staan blijven!"

De twee mannen trokken beide hun toverstok terwijl ze snel naderden.

"Het is hier verboden om magie te gebruiken tenzij het voor medische doeleindes is!" riep de Heler de twee mannen bezorgd na.

Maya glipte door de smalle opening en drukte uit alle macht op het knopje 'Begane grond: Receptie'.

"Kom op nou!" zei ze wanhopig.

Tot haar opluchting begonnen de liftdeuren weer te sluiten en net op tijd sloot het laatste kiertje zich. Maya zuchtte van opluchting terwijl de lift langzaam en met veel geratel naar de begane grond ging. _Ping_.

"De derde verdieping: Vergiftiging door plant of toverdrank," klonk een eentonige vrouwenstem.

_Ping_. "De tweede verdieping: Magische kwalen."

...

_Ping_. "De eerste verdieping: Schepselletsel," klonk de stem opnieuw.

Maya zuchtte. "Verdomme!" riep ze gefrustreerd en ze sloeg met haar vuist de wand van de lift die een onbetrouwbaar ratelend geluid maakte. Gelukkig ging hij ongestoord verder, op hetzelfde tempo, dat wel.

_Ping_. Zodra de deuren wijd genoeg geopend waren wurmde Maya zich erdoorheen en begon ze als een malle door de ziekenhuishal te rennen.

"Mijn toverstok, nu!" riep Maya verwoed tegen de Hospiheks toen ze hijgend bij de balie aankwam.

"Uw naam graag?" vroeg ze kalm.

"Maya Wolkenveldt."

"Eens even kijken…" Maya tikte ongeduldig op de balie. "Ah, hier. Alstublieft," antwoordde de blonde vrouw achter de balie glimlachend. Maya griste de toverstok uit haar hand. "Mevrouw, uw… uw kledij," riep de Hospiheks haar verbijsterd na, waarna ze haar schouders ophaalde en Maya vriendelijk gedag zei.

"Uit de weg," gromde een van de mannen die nu vervelend dicht in de buurt waren. "Hou haar tegen!" riep de ander terwijl ze haar probeerden bij te houden.

Maya trok de grote glazen deuren van het ziekenhuis open en het volgende moment stond ze middenin een drukke dreuzelstraat.

"Kijk toch uit waar je loopt," zei een vrouw geïrriteerd die haar net op het nippertje wist te ontwijken.

Maya sloot haar ogen en probeerde te verdwijnselen maar toen ze haar ogen weer opende stond ze nog steeds op dezelfde plaats. _Wat? Dit is onmogelijk…_ Maar dit was niet het juiste moment om zich zorgen te maken over haar toverkrachten. Waarschijnlijk was ze gewoon verzwakt en zou het na een beetje rust weer goed zijn. Wanhopig manoeuvreerde ze zich verder door de mensenmassa. In het eerstvolgende steegje verdween ze. Ze was uitgeput, hijgend boog ze voorover en hapte ze naar lucht. Haar voeten brandde van de ruwe stenen. Langzaam liet ze zich tegen de muur naar beneden zakken en legde ze haar hoofd tussen haar knieën. Ze hoorde voetstappen naderen, Maya klemde haar toverstok nog harder vast terwijl ze zich met haar laatste kracht omhoog hees. Maar haar handen ontspanden zich al snel. Het was een oude dreuzel die hinkend langsliep en haar zelfs niet aankeek terwijl hij haar passeerde. Maya zou wachten totdat het donker werd en dan pas verder lopen, op klaarlichte dag zou ze veel te veel aandacht trekken.

Langzaam begon het te schemeren en Maya begon het koud te krijgen. Ze sloeg het zwarte gewaad nog dichter om zich heen in een poging het kleine beetje lichaamswarmte dat ze nog had vast te houden. Ze kon hier niet blijven, ze moest onderdak vinden. In ieder geval voor vannacht. En terug naar huis ging ze niet, na alles wat er gebeurd was zou haar vader nog meer bewaking inzetten en zou ze als gevangene in haar eigen huis moeten leven, ze wilde alles behalve dat. Minuten, waarschijnlijk zelfs tientallen en misschien wel een uur lang liep ze dwalend rond door de straten van Londen die langzaam leegstroomden terwijl het steeds donkerder werd en de lantaarnpalen aansprongen. Alle schoonheid die ze er enkele dagen geleden in gezien had was plotseling verdwenen. Er was bijna niemand die de straat nog op ging in de avonduren als het niet hoogstnoodzakelijk, iets wat begrijpelijk was gezien Voldemort's volgelingen alles behalve moeite deden om ongezien te blijven. De duistere zijde won aan macht, en voor zijn dooddoeners was er niets leukers dan mensen angst inboezemen om gezag af te dwingen.

De betonnen wegen maakten plaats voor hobbelige landweggetjes en de statische rechte straten maakten plaats voor heuvels en kronkelweggetjes. Ze was buiten het centrum van Londen, de weg splitste zich. Een vervallen richtingbordje gaf aan dat Greenwich naar het westen was, in Greenwich woonde echter veel te veel tovenaars. Iedereen zou weten dat ze gezocht werd en het nieuws dat de dochter van de minister zich in Greenwich schuilhield zou zich als een vuurtje verspreiden. Een paar honderd meter naar het westen lag een klein plaatsje genaamd Brixton. Het zou een stuk veiliger als ze bij een dreuzel kon overnachten, ergens waar ze haar nooit zouden zoeken. Ze moest wel. Maya klopte aan bij willekeurige huizen, maar niet geheel tot haar verbazing gooiden de dreuzels, als ze dan de deur openden, hem met dezelfde vaart weer dicht. Het was beledigend, vernederend, maar niet onbegrijpelijk.

"Alstublieft," smeekte Maya toen de zoveelste deur aarzelend open werd gedaan.

"Van m'n erf af. Wegwezen!" En met een zwaai klapte opnieuw de deur voor haar dicht.

Ze had het gehad. Het was afgelopen. Als de volgende dreuzel niet vrijwillig mee wilde werken, moest ze het maar forceren. Met forse passen stapte ze op een huisje in de verte af. Ze greep naar de toverstok in de zak van haar jas en liep het grindpad op. Het lopen was hierop pas echt ondragelijk door de open wondjes die telkens opnieuw geïrriteerd werden door de kleine steentjes die als glas in haar voeten sneden. Ze keek door het raampje, de huiskamer was leeg. Maar de haard brandde en het licht brandde. Het warme licht wierp een lichtvlak over het keurig bijgehouden gazon.

Maya klopte aan. Het duurde enkele momenten voordat er gerommel klonk achter de deur en hij langzaam op een kier ging. Een oude dreuzelvrouw stond achter de deur en keek haar met kleine toegeknepen oogjes aan. Maya sloot haar handen nog strakker om haar toverstok. Ze kon niet anders.

"Och jeetje," zei de vrouw geschrokken voordat Maya echt de tijd had om iets te zeggen. Ze opende de deur en gebaarde haar naar binnen te komen. Maya bleef even verbijsterd staan van die onverwachte wending en stapte toen het huisje binnen. Ze nam plaats op een grote gebloemde stoel vlakbij de openhaard. Haar hand nog steeds om haar toverstok geklemd.

"Die ga je hier niet nodig hebben, wees gerust," zei de vrouw terwijl ze naar Maya's rechterhand knikte.

Maya haalde verbouwereerd haar hand uit haar zak. _Hoe… hoe kon ze – ?_

De vrouw glimlachte alleen vriendelijk en schuifelde de kamer uit. Even later kwam ze terug met een dienblad gevuld met koekjes en een porseleinen kopje gevuld met een onbekende bruine vloeistof. Wat het ook mocht zijn, Maya genoot van het warme goedje. Ze voelde het door haar koude lichaam stromen. Haar handen en voeten tintelden van de warmte van de openhaard.

De vrouw observeerde Maya aandachtig terwijl ze af en toe een nipje uit haar eigen kopje nam.

Na het laatste koekje opende Maya haar mond om een verklaring te geven, of in ieder geval om de stilte te verbreken, maar de vrouw hief haar hand omhoog en zei: "Je hoeft niets uit te leggen, rust maar uit,"

"De trap omhoog, eerste kamer rechts, dan kun je een warm bad nemen. Ik zal schone lakens voor je neerleggen en een nachtjapon," zei ze met een kleine glimlach.

"Wat? – oh, maar ik –"

"Je denkt toch niet dat ik je de straat weer op laat gaan?" onderbrak de oude vrouw haar opnieuw, "Zelfs voor jou is het nu niet veilig. Boven kun je een warm bad nemen, ik zal schone lakens voor je klaarleggen en een nachtjapon,"

Maya knikte. "Bedankt."

Er was iets aan deze vrouw wat Maya gelijk op haar gemak stelde en het was raar dat de vrouw gelijk wist dat ze een heks was maar Maya was te uitgeput om achterdochtig te zijn. Alles wat ze nu wilde was weken in een heet bad en slapen. Tot morgenochtend in ieder geval, en dan keek ze wel verder.

Maya schuifelde naar de gang, de trap op en naar de badkamer, zoals de vrouw haar gezegd had. Maya liet de lange zwarte jas van haar afvallen en trok de overblijfselen van de jurk uit. Ze ging in het bad zitten, dat zo kort was dat ze haar knieën op moest trekken om erin te passen. Ze draaide beide kranen open en ging naar achter liggen met haar rug tegen het koude harde steen van de badkuip terwijl het bad langzaam volstroomde met warm water. Het geluid van het stromende water werkte kalmerend en de warme damp maakte het alleen maar moeilijker om haar ogen open te houden. Ze liet toe hoe haar oogleden langzaam voor haar ogen zakten en streek zachtjes met haar handen langs haar benen. Zachtjes dommelde ze steeds verder weg in de stilte.

"Heb je goed geslapen?" vroeg de vrouw de volgende ochtend terwijl ze de veranda op kwam lopen met een ontbijtje in haar hand.

Maya keek op van de schommelstoel waar ze al een hele tijd over de weilanden had gestaard met in de verte, aan de hemelsblauwe lucht, de omtrek van Londen. Ze had de zon langzaam op zien komen, wat genoeg zei over hoe lang ze daar al gezeten had. De nacht was als een marteling en dat was zeker niet de schuld van de oude vrouw. Zij had er alles aan gedaan om haar een fijne nacht te geven maar ondanks dat kon Maya de vervelende herinneringen niet meer uit haar hoofd wissen en was ze er maar niet toe in staat zichzelf tot slapen aan te zetten. Ze bleef piekeren over hoe ze in het ziekenhuis was beland en hoelang ze buiten bewustzijn was geweest maar ze herinnerde zich nog steeds niets. Toen ze eindelijk in slaap viel van totale uitputting beleefde ze de dag opnieuw en opnieuw maar het was nergens voor nodig om de oude vrouw met haar zorgen op te zadelen.

"Ik heb heerlijk geslapen, Mevrouw…"

"Colijn, Agnes Colijn. Gelukkig maar," antwoordde ze vriendelijk terwijl ze in de schommelstoel naast haar ging zitten en genoot van de zonnestralen op haar rimpelige huid.

Maya knikte, "Bedankt mevrouw Colijn."

Ze nam een hap van haar ontbijt. Er was een brandende vraag die ze moest stellen en hij lag op het puntje van haar tong.

"Waarom…" begon Maya twijfelend. "U hebt nog niets gevraagd sinds ik hier ben."

"Ik stel geen vragen. Men geeft antwoorden wanneer men daar klaar voor is. Maar het zou fijn zijn om je naam te weten," zei ze glimlachend.

"M –" snel slikte ze haar woorden in, "Lina Santos," loog ze. Het was het eerste wat in haar opkwam, het was de roepnaam van haar moeder, Adeline Santos, een geboren en getogen Spaanse. De herinnering aan haar moeder sneed door haar hart, het was een constante brandende pijn die ze zoveel mogelijk probeerde te negeren en die nu weer oplaaide.

"Lina," herhaalde de vrouw, "De tedere, de zachtaardige."

Maya lachte om de ironie. Ze was alles behalve teder en zachtaardig. Al het lieve en zachte in haar was in de afgelopen dagen uit haar weggevloeid. Haar moeder daarentegen, tot wie de naam eigenlijk behoorde was de definitie van die woorden. Het was een samenvatting van haar karakter. Hoe Maya wenste dat ze op haar moeder had geleken, maar ze was niet half zo als zij. Haar moeder was liefdevol, had een groot hart, haar persoonlijkheid was warm, vurig en temperamentvol. Ze had er alles voor gedaan om ook maar een beetje van haar te hebben. Mensen zeiden altijd dat ze op haar leek, maar ze kenden haar niet. Niet echt.


	5. The runaway

**{Authors Note} Nee, ik heb totaal geen geldige reden waarom ik zo lang geen hoofdstuk gepost heb. Ik liep gewoon heel even vast en had het druk met school. Het allerleukste is natuurlijk om gelijk aan het leuke gedeelte te beginnen en de inleidende hoofdstukken te skippen, maar dit is nou eenmaal niet alleen een zoetsappige romanfic. Ik vraag jullie nog even vol te houden en door te lezen, de spanning zal opgevoerd worden na dit hoofdstuk en zeg nou zelf: Een rustige opbouw maakt de climax alleen maar groter en leuker toch?**_Oja, me likes reviews natuurlijk :3._

Dikke liefde,  
Coco

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 4**

The runaway

Twee dagen gingen voorbij die Maya voornamelijk doorbracht in de schommelstoel op de veranda. Fantaserend en dagdromend. Alles om maar zo ver mogelijk verwijderd te zijn van de realiteit en wensend dat de zon niet onder zou gaan en ze niet zou hoeven gaan slapen. Want het waren de nachten die ze niet verdragen kon. Wanneer de realiteit als een bom binnenkwam en ze niet alleen moest kampen met haar moeders dood, maar ook met schuldgevoel omdat ze haar vader achter had gelaten terwijl het voor hem net zo'n moeilijke tijd, of misschien zelfs moeilijker was als voor haar. Maar ze kon nog niet terug. Ze had het lef nog niet om hem onder ogen te komen. Ze durfde niet. Overdag hielp ze Agnes' huis opknappen – iets dat ze niet geheel zonder steggelen deed – , hielp ze haar in de keuken en met de dagelijkse dingen die voor Mevrouw Colijn helemaal niet meer zo makkelijk waren. Zij bracht het gezelschap dat Mevrouw Colijn zo gemist had en in ruil daarvoor bood Mevrouw Colijn haar een onderdak en stelde ze geen moeilijke vragen. Het leek een eerlijke ruil.

"Ik moet zo even een paar dingetjes in het dorp halen, moet ik iets voor je meenemen?" vroeg Mevrouw Colijn.

Maya keek op van haar dreuzelboek en staarde even denkend voor zich uit. Behalve fatsoenlijke kleding en een nieuw paar schoenen…

"Verf."

"Verf?" herhaalde Mevrouw Colijn, "Ik dacht meer aan –"

"Voor mijn haar," verduidelijkte Maya, "En nou ja," zei Maya terwijl ze vertwijfeld aan de veel te grote japon trok.

Zoals Mevrouw Colijn gezegd had stelde ze geen lastige vragen over de reden waarom ze haar haren wilde verven. In plaats daarvan vroeg ze haar maten en welke kleur ze graag had gehad waarna ze met in haar ene hand een stok en in de andere een soort koffertje op rolletjes het tuinpad afwaggelde.

- - - -

Maya bekeek de jonge heks in de spiegel en glimlachte naar haar. Haar mond deed mee, haar witte tanden ontbloot, maar in haar zeegroene ogen veranderde niets. Verslagen liet ze haar mondhoeken weer zakken. Het was hopeloos. Haar donkerblonde haar hing warrig en futloos langs haar gezicht, en ondanks haar gebruinde huid zag ze er nog altijd uitgeput uit, en dat terwijl ze een stuk bijgekomen was in de afgelopen dagen, ze was nog steeds niet de oude, maar dat zou ze nooit meer zijn.

Wezenloos staarde ze van de schaar in haar handen naar het lange bruine haar dat tot het midden van haar rug reikte. Ze streek door haar haren en pakte een hand vol tot ongeveer halverwege vast. Haar hart begon sneller te kloppen terwijl ze langzaam de schaar naar haar haren bracht. Pluk bij pluk viel haar haar op de grond. Een traan welde op uit haar ooghoek en rolde over haar wang naar beneden, haar blik nog steeds zo hard als staal.

"Lina!" riep Mevrouw Colijn die geschrokken de badkamer binnenkwam.

Maya zakte neer op een houten krukje en zette haar handen in haar haren waarvan de helft nu nog maar tot vlak boven haar schouders reikte. Mevrouw Colijn nam de schaar uit haar handen en streek troostend over haar hoofd.

"Kom, ik zal het voor je doen," zei ze zachtjes, en zonder op antwoord te wachten begon ze de rest van Maya's haar op dezelfde lengte te knippen. Maya sloot haar ogen en keek niet naar de plukken haar die naast haar op de grond vielen.

"Dank je," antwoordde Maya met een waarderende glimlach toen Agnes een teken had gegeven dat het klaar was.

"Ik heb gekozen voor kastanjebruin."

"Kastanje is… perfect," zei Maya. Haar ogen waren nog steeds vochtig, maar haar hartslag had het normale tempo weer bereikt. Agnes' kalmerende, lieve stem had op de een of andere manier een rustgevende werking op haar.

"Donkerbruin past bij je ogen, en je huid. En bij je nieuwe identiteit," zei ze terwijl ze het scherpruikende smeersel in Maya's haar begon te smeren.

_Wat?  
_

"Tenminste, ik ga ervan uit dat Lina niet je echte naam is," zei ze resoluut toen er geen reactie kwam van Maya. "Je bent ergens voor op de vlucht. Is het voor hetgeen waar je 's nachts over droomt?"

"Niet doen," fluisterde Maya met opeengeklemde kaken, smeking en pijn klonken door haar koude bevelende woorden heen. Hoe was het mogelijk dat deze vrouw regelrecht door haar heen keek? Ze had haar al die tijd al door en toch vroeg ze niets en zorgde ze voor haar alsof het haar eigen dochter was.

"Ik bedoel alleen maar te zeggen dat hoe hard je ook probeert te rennen, eens zal het je inhalen, en als dat gebeurd kan het weleens veel pijnlijker zijn dan nodig," ging ze ongestoord door terwijl ze Maya's haar indraaide tot een knotje. Door de verf bleef het zitten, alsof het geboetseerd was en het elk moment kon verstenen.

"Alstublieft, ik wil er niet over praten."

"Ik weet dat je dat niet wilt, lieverd. Maar misschien is het tijd om even stil te staan en uit te hijgen," besloot ze haar woorden, waarna ze de badkamer verliet zonder nog op een reactie te wachten. "15 minuten en dan mag het eruit."

Er zat waarheid in haar woorden. Haar woorden zaten altijd vol met waarheid en dat is wat ze zo confronterend maakten. Het was juist de confrontatie waar ze voor aan het vluchten was. Voor het moment dat ze alles onder ogen moest komen en de realiteit moest aanvaarden. En als ze verstandig nadacht wist ze dat zelf ook, maar ze wilde het simpelweg niet weten.

Maya ging op haar knieën zitten, boog zich over de rand van het bad en draaide de kraan open. Ze zette de kraan op haar haren en spoelde de verf uit. Het bad liep vol met zwart water terwijl ze de kleuring eruit waste totdat het water langzaam weer zijn helderheid terugkreeg. Ze kneep haar natte haren uit en wikkelde ze in een handdoek. Ze bleef op haar knieën zitten en keek hoe het gitzwarte water wegstroomde en in het putje verdween.

Mevrouw Colijn had gelijk. Het kon zo niet verder gaan. Ze kon zich hier niet voor eeuwig schuilhouden, vroeg of laat zouden ze haar vinden en dan zou niet alleen zij, maar ook mevrouw Colijn in gevaar zijn. Ze moest verder.

Maya liep de huiskamer in, haar natte haren druppelde op haar schouders. Agnes' bril stond op het puntje van haar neus en een fronsrimpel was in haar voorhoofd gegrift terwijl ze aandachtig een boek las. Ze keek niet op van haar boek. Maya griste de krant van de tafel, ging op de grote gebloemde stoel zitten bij de openhaard en sloeg de krant open. De krant en het rare ding dat dreuzels televisies noemden waren haar enige contacten met de buitenwereld. Alleen zo had ze de afgelopen dagen bijgehouden wat er gaande was in de rest van Londen. Haar vader had ervoor gekozen om de dreuzels niet langer meer buiten de gebeurtenissen te houden binnen de tovergemeenschap. Ze waren nog steeds gescheiden, maar hij vond het belangrijk dat ze niet in onwetendheid werden gehouden over wat er allemaal gebeurde. Het was tenslotte ook hun veiligheid die op het spel stond. Op de voorkant trof ze niets bijzonders aan, niets dat anders was dan andere dagen. Een paar mysterieuze verdwijningen en opnieuw een onopgeloste moord. Ze bladerde door naar een van de laatste pagina's van de krant. De pagina waarop de vermisten en de gezochte dreuzels en tovenaars stonden met foto's afgebeeld en een klein lijstje kenmerken. Bovenaan de pagina stond een foto die groter was dan de rest van de foto's. Een foto van zichzelf, haar oude zelf. Een foto waarop ze breed en uit oprechte blijheid lachte, en haar ogen lachten mee. Een foto waarop een gelukkig meisje te zien was wiens lange donkerblonde lokken glansden in de zon. 'Vermist' stond er in dikgedrukte letters onder. Er stond niet precies bij wie ze was maar het was duidelijk dat de gehele tovergemeenschap nu wel van haar verdwijning afwist.

"Dus dit is hoe u het weet," zei Maya resoluut.

"Dat was slechts een bevestiging. Dat je me niets verteld betekend niet dat ik onwetend ben Maya," antwoordde Agnes glimlachend terwijl haar ogen nog steeds de letters van het boek volgden.

Maya's ogen gleden verder over de krantenpagina. Geen bekenden. _Of toch wel?_ Haar blik bleef even rusten op een foto rechts onderin die een verwilderde man afbeeldde. Ze herkende hem ergens van, ze kon alleen niet thuisbrengen waarvan. Fronsend staarde ze naar de foto terwijl ze diep in haar geheugen groef.

Plotseling herinnerde ze zich weer wie de man van de foto was. Ze herkende zijn dodelijke blik en zijn verwilderde grijze haar. Het was de dooddoener. Een van de dooddoeners die ook aanwezig was tijdens de aanslag, de dooddoener die Maya op het nippertje bij haar moeder weg had kunnen krijgen. Het beeld flitste opnieuw door haar hoofd, vertraagd en tot in het kleinste detail zichtbaar alsof ze het opnieuw beleefde. _Het trekken van haar toverstok... 'IMPEDIMENTA!'... de man die naar achter vloog en enkele meters verder op de stenen vloer neerkwam.... _Ze schudde de beelden uit haar hoofd. Hij was het. Ze moest hem vinden.

Maya sloeg de krant dicht, gooide hem op tafel, stond zonder nog iets te zeggen op en stormde de kamer uit. Woedend begon ze in haar kast te graven en propte ze zoveel mogelijk kleding in haar tas. Ze pakte haar toverstok uit de lade van haar nachtkastje en stopte die in het zijvakje.

"U had gelijk," zei Maya terwijl ze nog hijgend de kamer binnenkwam. Agnes was inmiddels naar de keukentafel verplaatst en schilde de aardappels voor het avondeten, omstebeurt gooide ze de geschilde aardappels in een pan met water. "Ik kan niet langer mijn ogen sluiten voor wat er gebeurd is, ik moet dit rechtzetten,"

Mevrouw Colijn zei niets, legde haar schilmesje neer en hees zichzelf op uit de stoel.

Maya lachte.

"Bedankt… voor alles," fluisterde ze terwijl ze Mevrouw Colijn omhelsde.

"Je bent hier altijd welkom Maya, altijd."

Maya liep naar de voordeur.

"Maya," Maya keek om, in haar ene hand de deurklink en in de andere haar tas, "Doe alsjeblieft geen dingen waar je spijt van krijgt," zei Mevrouw Colijn met bijna smekende ogen.

Maya knikte even en verdween door de deur die met een zachte klik achter haar sloot.

_Diep van binnen wist Agnes dat haar woorden tevergeefs zouden zijn. Er was niets dat zij kon doen om Maya tegen te houden. Ze moest dit helemaal zelf ondervinden._


	6. Guilt

**Guilt**

Maya prikte met haar vork in het stuk vlees dat voor haar op het bord lag. Ze staarde naar buiten, de schemerige avond in en naar de snelweg waar auto's langs raasden in topsnelheid. Het vervallen restaurant was leeg op een verloren enkeling na. Ze bedacht waar ze moest beginnen, hoe ze dit aan moest pakken.

Met alleen zijn naam kon ze niks beginnen en dat wist ze. Ze had meer informatie over hem nodig om hem te kunnen vinden. Hij kon overal zijn en zou zich niet snel meer laten zien op straat nu er overal aanplakbiljetten van hem hingen. Dochter zijn van de Minister van Toverkunst had ook zo zijn voordelen gehad. Ze wist dat ze op het schouwershoofdkwartier alle dossiers bijhielden van dooddoeners. Waar ze het laatst gezien waren, zwaktes, sterktes, wat ze gedaan hadden en misschien zelfs wat ze nog gingen doen. Ze schrokte de rest van haar eten naar binnen, dat lang niet zo goed was als het eten van Mevrouw Colijn, en spoelde het weg met een slok water. Ze sloeg haar reisgewaad om zich heen en trok de capuchon over haar hoofd. Ze legde wat dreuzelgeld neer en vertrok. Het schouwershoofdkwartier zat echter op een onbekende plek die zelfs zij niet kende. Ze moest iemand van binnenuit hebben… Ze kon niet naar Potter, hij stond te dicht bij Sirius, en gezien hij een goede vriend van haar vader was zou het binnen de kortste keren bekend worden waar ze mee bezig was. Hij zou het nooit begrijpen en haar adviseren met wijze woorden waar ze niets aan had. Ze kon naar Hermelien gaan, ze was dan wel geen schouwer maar had de mogelijkheid om bij de dossiers te komen uit naam van de Orde of iets dergelijks. Zij zou haar vast helpen, ondanks dat ook zij haar zou smeken om dit op een tactische manier aan te pakken. Als ze aan bleef dringen zou ze uiteindelijk wel toegeven. Daarbij was Hermelien loyaal, en een van de weinige mensen die ze nog echt kon vertrouwen.

Maya stopte voor de deur van Hermelien's huis in een dreuzelwijk vlak buiten Londen. Haar onder ogen komen zou niet makkelijk worden, ze had zich waarschijnlijk net als alle anderen zorgen gemaakt de afgelopen dagen. Hermelien kennende misschien zelfs meer dan de anderen. Maya nam een diepe zucht waarin ze haar moed bij elkaar raapte en bracht haar wijsvinger naar de deurbel. Het duurde even voordat er antwoord kwam, toen ging de deur langzaam op een kier en verscheen er voorzichtig het gezicht van een jongen.

"Ja?" vroeg hij aarzelend.

"Aaron."

Dat was het enige dat ze uit kon brengen. Uit haar lege en vermoeide stem bleek niet hoe blij ze eigenlijk was om hem te zien, iets vertrouwds. Aaron was Hermelien's broer en tevens de enige jongen op wie ze ooit echt verliefd was geweest. Bijna een jaar lang hadden ze iets gehad. Het was nu ongeveer drie jaar geleden. Hij was destijds achttien, zij zeventien. Uiteindelijk was Maya degene die de relatie verbrak, niet omdat ze niet meer van hem hield maar omdat ze hem geen pijn meer wilde doen. Ze gunde hem een meisje wiens hart wel volledig de zijne was, een meisje die trouw was en eerlijk. Een meisje dat net zo goed was voor hem, als hij voor haar. Eentje die hij kon zien en vast kon houden wanneer hij wilde, die niet het grootste deel van het jaar op een school zat die voor hem onbereikbaar was en waarmee hij niet alleen maar contact had met brieven. Een dreuzelmeisje die niet in een wereld leefde waar hij nooit deel van uit zou maken en die zijn leven niet nog gecompliceerder zou maken als 'ie al was. Want in tegenstelling tot Hermelien was Aaron geen tovenaar en zal hij dat ook nooit worden, een relatie was praktisch onmogelijk en de afstand en verschillen tussen hen was hetgeen wat hen uiteindelijk opbrak.

De deur ging iets verder open. Aaron bestudeerde haar nog steeds een beetje vertwijfeld. "Wie…" begon hij, "Ken ik…" Zijn ogen werden groot van ongeloof, alsof hij zojuist een geest had gezien. "Mees!"

De deur ging verder open, en Maya vloog in zijn stevige armen. _Hij noemde me Mees, alleen hij noemde me zo._ Hij omhelsde haar op een bijna pijnlijke manier tot hij haar weer losliet en ze elkaar een moment lang zwijgend aankeken in het licht van de lantaarns. Het was al een hele tijd geleden dat ze hem gezien had maar in tegenstelling tot de wereld om haar heen was hij onveranderd gebleven. Zijn warrige, halflange haar in exact dezelfde kleur als dat van Hermelien en zijn vertrouwde diepbruine ogen… en ze kon ook niet ontkennen dat het haar opviel hoe zijn jongenspostuur, die voor toen toch al best aantrekkelijk was, de afgelopen jaren veranderd was in dat van een man.

Maya glimlachte. "Ik ben ook blij om jou te zien."

"Wil je wat hebben? Iets te drinken, eten?" vroeg hij terwijl hij Maya's jas aannam.

"Iets van die sterke dreuzeldrank zou fijn zijn," antwoordde ze terwijl ze de tassen van haar schouders haalde en peinzend over de rode striemen op haar schouders streek.

"Ouch, je noemt me nog steeds _dreuzel_," zei Aaron hoofdschuddend terwijl hij naar de keuken liep, "En dreuzels noemen die drank wodka."

"Oké, het spijt me," zei Maya lachend. Ze keek de woonkamer rond die nog precies zo was als ze zich kon herinneren. De openhaard knetterde zachtjes, de vlammen laaiden vredig en verspreidde een aangename warmte door de kamer. Bovenop de stenen haard stonden foto's. Eentje van Hermelien en Aaron en een foto van oma Griffel – van wie Hermelien haar extreme intelligentie geërfd had – en midden op de haard stond een foto van Dirk Griffel, hun vader, die nog niet zo lang geleden levenloos en ongehavend aangetroffen werd in huis. De doodsoorzaak was nooit vastgesteld, maar het was voor iedereen duidelijk dat het om een moord ging, door dooddoeners welteverstaan. Waarom is altijd onduidelijk gebleven, maar er waren tegenwoordig geen redenen meer nodig om onschuldige mensen van het leven te beroven.

"De rest is niet thuis. Ma draait overuren in het ziekenhuis en Hermelien is bij de Orde," riep Aaron boven het geluid van tegen elkaar ketsende glazen flessen uit.

"Hoe gaat het met haar?" vroeg Maya terwijl ze op de grote fauteuil voor de haard ging zitten en de vlammen in staarde. Een gevoel van schuld bekroop haar omdat ze zich besefte dat ze er niet genoeg voor haar geweest was de afgelopen tijd.

"Ze maakt het redelijk. Ze lijkt een beetje obsessief bezig te zijn met de Orde. Nu ze geen boeken meer heeft om door te spitten… Ze praat niet echt… Nou ja, je weet hoe ze is," antwoordde hij met een flauwe glimlach terwijl hij naast Maya ging zitten en haar het glas wodka gaf.

"Hm," mompelde Maya. Er was niets zinnigs dat ze kon zeggen op het moment. Ze wist alleen dat ze zich vreselijk schuldig voelde.

"Proost," zei Aaron, en hun glazen tikten elkaar even aan waarna ze beide het glas aan hun mond zette en de kleurloze vloeistof in een keer achterover goten.

Maya's gezicht vertrok, ze kneep haar ogen dicht. Het spul brandde door haar keel naar haar maag. Het was vies en op een of andere manier toch bevredigend hoe het spul lichtjes nabrandde in haar borst.

"Je moet wel weten dat Hermelien misschien niet op je terugkomst zal reageren zoals je gehoopt had. Veel mensen gingen al van het ergste uit en hebben zich daarop ingesteld. Het zal niet makkelijk voor ze zijn om je ineens weer in levende lijve voor zich te zien staan," zei Aaron plotseling.

"En jij? Ben je boos?" vroeg Maya, de pijnlijke informatie ontwijkend.

"Niet boos, misschien teleurgesteld. Maar ik wist dat je wel weer op zou duiken, vroeg of laat," antwoordde hij met gespeelde luchtigheid.

"Hoe lang is het geleden?" vroeg ze een beetje verward.

"Elf dagen, het is elf dagen geleden," zei Aaron terwijl hij zijn glas en die van Maya bijvulde.

"Elf dagen?" herhaalde Maya verbaast.

"Je bent vier dagen buiten westen geweest, May. Die artsen, of ehm, _Helers_ hebben er alles aan gedaan om je weer bij bewustzijn te brengen maar wat ze ook probeerden, niets hielp. Ze weten nog steeds niet door wat voor spreuk je getroffen bent. Het was in ieder geval een stevige vloek, je mag blij zijn dat je er nog bent denk ik zo."

"Ik… ik had geen flauw idee," antwoordde Maya verbijsterd. Ze zette het glas aan haar lippen en dronk het in één teug leeg.

"Niet te snel gaan met dat spul, het is verraderlijk," waarschuwde Aaron.

"Sst. Niet praten, schenken," zei Maya zacht terwijl ze wezenloos in de vlammen staarde.

Het was alsof alles een beetje zweefde. Alsof de zwaartekracht overnam en elke beweging net iets langzamer ging dan normaal. Maya lag in het gras en staarde naar de heldere donkere hemel verlicht door duizenden kleine sterretjes die nu zachtjes dansten in plaats van stilletjes in de lucht hingen. Waarom ze hier lag wist ze niet, ze had gewoon plotseling de sterke drang gekregen om te gaan liggen en naar de sterren te staren. Het gaf haar rust.

"Pfoe, die had ik inderdaad niet aan zien komen," zei Maya struikelend over haar eigen woorden.

"Ik heb je gewaarschuwd, maar jij moest weer eigenwijs zijn," antwoordde Aaron die op een onhandige manier naast haar in het gras ging liggen.

Maya lachte nogal ongecontroleerd en sloot af met een diepe zucht.

"Voel jij je ook zo… luchtig plotseling? Zo vrij?"

"Ik heb je gemist May," zei Aaron hoofdschuddend alsof hij zijn eigen woorden niet kon geloven.

Maya maakte haar blik los van de inktblauwe hemel en keek recht in zijn vertrouwde bruine ogen. "Ik jou ook," fluisterde ze zachtjes. Ze drukte haar lippen tegen zijn schouder en rustte haar hoofd op zijn warme, oncomfortabele borst. Op dat moment had ze er het zachtste kussen niet voor willen ruilen.

Maya's armen en benen bungelden boven de grond, haar hoofd lag in haar nek en haar mond was iets geopend. Ze opende met moeite haar ogen en kon Aaron vaag onderscheiden van de donkerblauwe sterrenhemel. Hij tilde haar naar binnen, de warmte in, en legde haar neer op de zachte bank. Maya had moeite haar ogen open te houden, die steeds oncontroleerbaar weg bleven draaien, ze was ongelofelijk moe en de drank had er niet bepaald bij geholpen om haar wakker en alert te houden. Ze glimlachte dankbaar naar Aaron, die een warme deken over haar heen legde en haar instopte als een klein meisje, zoals haar moeder dat altijd gedaan had. Bij hem was het niet nodig om haar masker op te houden, voor het eerst sinds dagen liet ze de muur even zakken en gaf ze toe aan haar kwetsbaarheid. Aaron streek zachtjes over haar wang en drukte zijn lippen toen kort op haar voorhoofd. Met een zachte klik deed hij het licht uit. Maya liet haar ogen toe te sluiten en viel in een diepe, onverstoorbare slaap…

Net zo snel en vredig als ze in slaap was gevallen, zo snel leek ze weer gewekt te worden door het geluid van een dichtslaande deur. Het was iets waarvoor ieder ander zich in de vroege ochtend niet om zou draaien maar Maya was gelijk wakker. Ook al had ze al in tijden niet meer zo goed geslapen en waren de nachtmerries voor het eerst weggebleven, echt diep slapen deed ze nog steeds niet. Altijd was ze alert, ongeacht op welk tijdstip.

"M-Maya!" Klonk het vol ongeloof.

Het was schemerig buiten. De zon kwam langzaam op. Maya keek richting de deur, waar het geluid vandaan kwam. Daar zag ze iemand die haar hart op deed lichten.

"Hermelien!" Maya sprong op van de bank en vloog in de armen van haar beste vriendin. Secondes lang hielden ze elkaar stevig vast alsof ze nooit meer los zouden laten.

"Ik heb me zo ongerust over je gemaakt May," begon Hermelien die Maya op armlengte afstand hield en haar met betraande ogen aankeek. "Waar heb je uitgehangen? We maakten ons allemaal zo'n zorgen om je! We dachten dat je… dat je… En je vader hij… weet hij dat je terug bent?" stamelde Hermelien door haar tranen heen.

"Het spijt me," zei Maya schuldbewust.

"Het spijt je?" riep Hermelien die zich losmaakte uit Maya's armen, in haar ogen was een mix van verdriet en woede te zien. "Het spijt je? Is dat het enige wat je kunt zeggen? Heb je enig idee wat je je vader hebt aangedaan?"

"Ik had tijd voor mezelf nodig," antwoordde Maya kalm.

"JIJ had tijd voor jezelf nodig? De wereld draait niet alleen om jou, Maya. Het gaat er niet alleen om wat jij wilt en voelt, begrijp je dat! Je vader… de constante angst dat jij er misschien niet meer was… het maakte hem kapot."

"Je begrijpt het niet," antwoordde Maya op dezelfde, emotieloze toon.

"Nee, ik begrijp het inderdaad niet!" schreeuwde Hermelien, wiens verdriet nu volledig was veranderd in woede.

"Sorry, je weet dat ik om je geef Maya maar… ik kan dit nog even niet hebben, ik heb tijd nodig," zei ze terwijl ze paniekerig door haar haren streek. Zonder nog iets te zeggen beende ze met grote passen naar de gangdeur waar ze zich plotseling omdraaide en zachtjes zei: "May, waag het niet om weg te gaan – alsjeblieft." Ze draaide zich om en rende de trap op naar haar slaapkamer. Maya luisterde hoe de deur met een klap achter haar dicht vloog, de dreun ging als een steek van pijn door haar lichaam. Heel voorzichtig welde er een traan op uit Maya's ooghoek die langzaam langs haar gezicht rolde.

Ze zakte neer op de bank, sloeg de warme deken weer om zich heen en trok haar knieën op tegen haar lichaam. Ze had ook niet kunnen verwachten dat Hermelien het zomaar kon accepteren dat ze onverwacht weer voor haar stond, alsof ze op was gestaan uit de dood. Ze wist van tevoren al dat het niet makkelijk zou worden om haar vertrouwen terug te winnen, hun vriendschap, maar waarheid was dat Maya eigenlijk helemaal geen idee had van hoeveel verdriet ze mensen had aangedaan door weg te gaan en te verdwijnen voor bijna twee hele weken. Ze had niet nagedacht over de consequenties van haar daden. Ze had alleen gedacht aan haar eigen verdriet. Misschien had Hermelien wel gelijk, misschien was ze inderdaad een egoïstische trut geweest die alleen maar aan zichzelf had gedacht de afgelopen tijd.

De zon was langzaam opgekomen en een helder ochtendlicht verlichtte de huiskamer. Het was al een tijdje geleden dat Hermelien naar haar kamer was gerend en nog steeds had ze geen teken van leven gegeven. Maya wist niet of Hermelien al klaar was om haar te zien en of zij zelf überhaupt klaar was om opnieuw geconfronteerd te worden met het pijnlijke schuldgevoel dat al dagen in haar brandde, maar ze wist wel dat ze met haar moest praten, ze moest dit rechtzetten voordat het te laat was.

Maya klopte zachtjes op Hermelien's slaapkamerdeur zodat ze Aaron zijn nachtrust niet zou onthouden.

"Kom binnen," klonk Hermelien's stem vanachter de deur.

Maya stapte de kamer binnen. Hermelien lag op haar grote spijlenbed, gevuld met kussens en hier en daar een boek. Ze ging aan het voeteneinde van het bed zitten en staarde alleen naar Hermelien die met haar rug naar haar toe lag en een boek las. Hermelien draaide zich op haar andere zij en legde het boek weg, zwijgend keek ze Maya aan, wachtend tot ze begon met praten.

"Hermelien, ik… het spijt me zo. Ik weet niet wat er in me omging."

"Je weet dat ik om je geef May, en ik ben ook hartstikke blij dat je hier nu bent, het is gewoon moeilijk. Ik wou dat je beter had nagedacht over de gevolgen," mompelde ze zachtjes. "Maar je bent en blijft Maya, en nadenken voordat je iets doet is nooit echt jouw ding geweest," glimlachte ze terwijl ze rechtop ging zitten.

"Nee, dan was jij er voor mij. Jij was het verstand dat ik miste wanneer ik op het punt stond iets doms te doen."

Maya keek haar oude vriendin aan, het was al een tijd geleden dat ze elkaar voor het laatst gezien hadden. Hermelien was veranderd, de oorlog had dat met haar gedaan. Het vechten, het verlies en het verdriet. Alles getekend in de gelaatstrekken van haar vermoeide gezicht. Veel ouder en volwassener leek ze dan de negentien jaren die ze telde.

"Hermelien, ik weet dat ik het misschien niet verdiend heb, maar vergeef het me alsjeblieft. Ik kan jou niet ook verliezen."

Hermelien veegde haar betraande ogen af en omhelsde Maya.

"Natuurlijk vergeef ik je May. Jij bent een van de weinigen die ik nog heb, ruzie met jou maken zou het domste zijn wat ik kan doen. Ik kan het me niet veroorloven mijn beste vriendin te verliezen," fluisterde Hermelien terwijl ze het verdriet in haar stem probeerde te verbergen. "Je moet me alles vertellen, ik heb natuurlijk wel elke ochtend de Profeet gelezen maar ze schrijven niks over je moeder Maya, helemaal niets. Net zo min als over jouw verdwijning. Ze laten iedereen opnieuw in onwetendheid, het is echt onuitstaanbaar", riep Hermelien gefrustreerd, die weer voor heel even leek op het betweterige meisje dat ze kende van jaren geleden.

Maya vertelde haar alles wat ze had meegemaakt de afgelopen dagen, waar ze geweest was en over mevrouw Colijn, de oude dreuzel die al die tijd voor haar had gezorgd. Maya legde Hermelien haar plan uit, voor zover je het zo kon noemen. Een echt plan was er namelijk niet, alleen een einddoel, en dat was wraak. Hermelien reageerde niet, of nauwelijks terwijl Maya aan een stuk door vertelde. Af en toe rolde ze met haar ogen of zuchtte ze afkeurend, maar geheel tegen haar karakter in onderbrak ze haar geen enkele keer en wachtte ze tot Maya helemaal uitgepraat was.

"Ik weet gewoon dat hij erbij was, hij is de enige die gezien heeft wat er gebeurt is. Hij moet meer weten. Alles wat ik van jou vraag is om te doen waar je goed in bent: dingen tot op de bodem uitzoeken. Ik moet weten waar ik hem kan vinden, hij is tot nog toe het enige aanknopingspunt die me kan leiden naar de dader. Je moet me helpen Hermelien," besloot Maya haar verhaal.

Hermelien zuchtte. Het duurde lang voordat de hooggespannen stilte werd verbroken door Hermelien's stem.

"Oké, ik help je. Maar het is en blijft een ongelofelijk stom, en onmogelijk plan… maar ik weet dat je het hoe dan ook uit zal voeren, of het nou met of zonder mijn hulp is, dus dan kan ik je kans op leven net zo goed iets vergroten. Ik zal je verstand wel weer zijn."

Maya glimlachte. "Dank je."

"Trouwens, wat ben je eigenlijk van plan als je weet wie het is en je oog in oog met hem staat? Hem vermoorden? Hem een langzame en pijnlijke dood laten lijden?"

"Iets in die richting," antwoordde Maya koeltjes.

Hermelien keek haar alleen onbegrijpend aan maar schudde toen haar hoofd, alsof ze zich erbij neerlegde dat er toch niets of niemand was die haar van gedachte kon veranderen.

Hermelien stond op. "Wacht hier, ik heb wat voor je waarmee je van start kan gaan."

Maya lachte en wachtte geduldig af terwijl Hermelien de trap af rende naar beneden. Ze luisterde en hoorde gerommel en het dichtgaan van een lade. Een moment later kwam Hermelien haar slaapkamer weer in gelopen.

"Hier", zei Hermelien. En ze legde een dossier voor Maya op bed. "Hierin staat alles wat je moet weten over de dag van de aanslag. Wie er herkent zijn, wie er opgepakt zijn, waar ze het laatst gesignaleerd zijn, alles. Het is informatie van de Orde."

"Dank je Hermelien", zei Maya. Ze pakte Hermeliens hand en kneep erin, "Je hebt geen idee hoeveel je me hiermee helpt."

Maya stond op en omhelsde Hermelien. "We zien elkaar gauw weer."

Maya rende de trap af, pakte haar mantel van de kapstok en sloeg hem om zich heen. Het dossier begroef ze veilig in de binnenkant. Haar hand reikte naar de deurknop –

"Je was toch niet weer van plan om zonder iets te zeggen te vertrekken?"

Maya keek achter zich en zag Aaron staan in de deuropening. Zijn haar zat warrig, zijn bovenlichaam was ontbloot en zijn geruite pyjamabroek hing laag om zijn middel.

Ze glimlachte. "Goedemorgen."

"Dus jij gaat die vent aanpakken he?"

"Zo zou je het kunnen noemen ja. Hoe weet je – ?"

"Kom op May, ik wist vanaf het moment dat je voor de deur stond wat je van plan was. Ik ken je langer dan vandaag. Jij wilt wraak en stopt niet voordat je hebt gevonden waar je naar zoekt, maar doe me een plezier en hou jezelf in leven, oké?"

Maya liep op Aaron af en viel in zijn armen. Hij pakte haar stevig vast en ze wilde niet dat hij haar losliet.

"Je bent lief", fluisterde ze.

"Gek mysterieus meisje ben je Mees."


End file.
